


暧昧

by ShenDUYANkong



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22180573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenDUYANkong/pseuds/ShenDUYANkong
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Ryeowook
Kudos: 8





	暧昧

暧昧到极致  
只是可惜  
却还是逃不开

金厉旭恋爱了，这是曺圭贤默默观察了好几周得出的结论，本以为是个秘密，却发现这个秘密似乎所有人都知道，除了他。

戳破秘密的那一瞬间，曺圭贤不清楚自己的情感是怎样变化的，或许情绪的构成十分复杂，但最容易感受到的，是愤怒。

他在气什么，是气金厉旭作为队里他唯一年纪相近的朋友恋爱了竟然不第一个告诉他，是气金厉旭胆子大到跟经纪人恋爱，还把人放进自己频道的每一期视频里，还是气金厉旭放着一个他不选竟然选了别人。

可是他又有什么资格去生金厉旭的气，那是第一个主动对还是新人的他示好照顾了他陪伴了他很多年的金厉旭，是因为自己的圭line经常被他忽视的金厉旭，是被他的自私困在名为暧昧的牢笼中进退不得近十年的金厉旭，是好不容易才下定决心要给彼此新生活的金厉旭啊。

明明清楚再这段不清不楚的暧昧关系中，坏人是自己，可曺圭贤还是愤怒，他嫉妒他难过，他更气自己。

如果再勇敢一点，现在光明正大独占金厉旭所有视线的人是会不会就是他。不，不会，重来一次，曺圭贤想自己还是不可能有这种勇气向金厉旭再走一步。

在一起的结局就是分离，而曺圭贤害怕失去。

这段暧昧关系，先挑起头的人是他。

明明清楚金厉旭最初的关心是出于哥哥朋友的情感，自己却起了贪念，想要独占这份感情。一步一步画地为牢，诱惑金厉旭动了心。

曺圭贤记得金厉旭决定重新开始的的时候说，“所有人都知道，我们分明在努力向彼此靠近，可是却没有结果，你知道为什么吗？我想了很久才想明白这个答案，从一开始我们走的就是平行线，即使靠的再近还是注定了是擦肩而过。”

所以这样就要任由金厉旭跟自己擦肩而过？

不，他不允许，曺圭贤根本不想放过金厉旭。

人生本来就有很多分岔路口，即使走在两条平行线上，曺圭贤也偏要拐个弯。

  
演唱会需要的vcr录制结束，曺圭贤刻意支走了所有人，把收拾完东西准备下班的金厉旭堵在了化妆间。“灵九，厉旭，我能跟你聊聊吗？”

“啊，我还有事，下次吧。”自从上次跟曺圭贤说清楚搬出宿舍之后，金厉旭很少跟曺圭贤见面，或者说是故意躲着他，甚至恋爱，就算在所有人面前默认了，还是下意识的瞒着他。金厉旭还是不知道怎么面对曺圭贤。

可曺圭贤不肯放过他。

“我问过经纪人了，你没有行程了，还是说你要跟男朋友约会？”

提到男朋友这个词，曺圭贤明显感受到了金厉旭的慌张。

“你知道了！”

金厉旭是刻意瞒着他的，这是不是证明金厉旭心里放不下他。曺圭贤突然觉得这也是一件好事。

“金厉旭，上次你说完就走了，你都不问我是怎么想的吗？我告诉你，我不同意，我不同意你说的重新开始。”

曺圭贤的表情让金厉旭害怕，就像是草食性动物遇上了狮子，恐惧感是源自心底最深处。

金厉旭想逃，也这么做了，却在即将碰到门把手的瞬间被曺圭贤拦住，他修长的手指用力握住他纤细的手腕把他整个人向后拖拽，狠狠摔在了沙发上。

说是沙发，其实是木质长椅为了坐起来舒服临时加了几个垫子。这个力度，金厉旭一瞬间就感受到了疼痛感从手腕、后背和尾椎传到大脑，也合情合理的听到了撞击应有的闷响。

内心的恐惧加身体的疼痛，金厉旭当着曺圭贤的面哭了。

跟曺圭贤纠缠这么多年，金厉旭自然知道这是多么危险的行为。

曺圭贤有一个秘密，只有金厉旭清楚。

特定对象的痛苦更能激起曺圭贤的性欲和体内沉睡的施虐因子。

这个特定的对象，是金厉旭，也似乎从来只有金厉旭。

金厉旭最初意识到这个问题，是两人单独在宿舍喝酒玩闹的时候。原本就说不清的关系有了酒精的加持瞬间变得异常暧昧，一不小心就可能逾越雷池，还是曺圭贤提议要玩些游戏转移注意力，说好的做做样子却在曺圭贤获胜的时候变成了实打实的惩罚，巴掌挥过来的时候金厉旭还在笑，下一秒就感受到了脸颊火辣辣的疼，眼泪一下子就下来了，委屈涌上心头直接抽泣呜咽起来，没想到曺圭贤非但不道歉安慰反而掐着他的脖子把他压在了沙发上。曺圭贤的力气很大，金厉旭有些喘不过气，求生的本能让他拼命扒着曺圭贤的手，不停的叫着曺圭贤的名字，他感受到曺圭贤下半身的变化也能看到曺圭贤被情欲蒙住的双眼里因为缺氧憋的通红的自己的脸。在金厉旭快要失去意识的时候，曺圭贤松了手。金厉旭泄了浑身力气拼命地大口喘气，曺圭贤吻去他眼角的泪吻了脖子上被他掐出的红印吻了他的胸口，然后抱住他把头埋了在他胸前，不停的说着对不起，他哭了金厉旭也哭了。金厉旭也抱住曺圭贤，轻轻抚过他的背，他愿意原谅他。

平静下来的两个人个紧紧抱在一起借此得到一些安慰。

有了第一次，就会有第二次第三次……

虽然不会像第一次那样甚至威胁到了生命，但每一次金厉旭都会留下了大大小小的伤痕，只不过他们没有始终越线，性欲止于碰触。

金厉旭想过反抗，可是看到曺圭贤的脸却软下心来，一次次的保证一次次的原谅，一次次的再犯一次次的默许，因为金厉旭喜欢曺圭贤。甚至后来，受虐竟然也让他起了反应。

明明应该制止的行为，金厉旭却从中找到了快感有了不应该的期待。这种病态的感情，也是他想要结束重新开始的原因。

金厉旭已经很久没有在他面前表现过这幅表情，加上金厉旭刻意的躲避带来的愤怒，曺圭贤有些丧失理智，他只想上他。

金厉旭还没有缓过神来，曺圭贤就不由分说的脱下他的裤子，突如其来的凉意让金厉旭忍不住惊呼了一声。

曺圭贤坐在一边把人抱过来刚好坐在自己腿上，一手紧紧搂着腰，一手狠狠捏了捏金厉旭的屁股，贴在他耳朵上轻声说，“外面可是还有不少人呢。”

金厉旭怕到不行却还是压低了声音，“圭贤，你想干什么！”

“我想，干你。”

说着就把手指挤进了金厉旭的身体。对于从来没有开拓过的秘境，虽然只是一根手指，在没有润滑的情况下，还是让金厉旭感受到了痛，并且直接反映在脸上，曺圭贤顺势塞进第二根第三根手指，然后用力搅动起来，指尖划过肠壁探索着那块软肉，金厉旭努力压制着自己的声音也拼命想要推开，可是曺圭贤的手指不停划过他的前列腺，酥酥麻麻的感觉直冲脑门，他没有力气推开，疼痛和快感让他不想推开。

又是那种病态的心理。

感受到金厉旭放软的身子和已然挺立的下身，曺圭贤突然停了手上的动作，已经被情欲浸染的金厉旭得不到满足竟然主动扭动腰肢，曺圭贤索性把手指撤出，笑吟吟的盯着金厉旭。

金厉旭拉着曺圭贤撤出的手按上小穴，想要一根一根塞进去，努力了一番却没能成功，泪眼朦胧的看着曺圭贤，说，“圭圭，这里，想要填满。”

“金厉旭，你确定？”

“嗯。”

得到了允许，曺圭贤把人放在沙发你上，故意慢慢脱去衣服，时不时的看着金厉旭委屈难受的样子，这一切都能带给他快感。

用解下的腰带把金厉旭的双手绑在软垫下的扶手上。曺圭贤重新压在金厉旭身上，用力揉捏着早已熟悉的身体，直到金厉旭的整个上身藏在衣服里的每一处皮肤都被他弄的泛红才停手，转而攻略下半身。曺圭贤把金厉旭的双腿分开，大手抚过腿根，随后用力扭掐，留下了深深浅浅的痕迹，金厉旭咬住下唇想要阻止声音流出，可还是发出了不应该的动情呻吟，曺圭贤知道两个人都因此获得了快感，这证明着他们的契合。

不再折磨彼此，曺圭贤扶着肿胀的柱身一寸一寸攻入金厉旭的体内，先前的扩张跟这比起来简直不值得一提，金厉旭痛苦的皱眉泪水也不听使唤的一直沁出，曺圭贤见状更是兴奋，索性不再等他适应，直接全部顶入，扭动腰肢抽动起来。

曺圭贤拿捏的很准。每一次抽动都会精确的擦到前列腺，快感和痛感几乎让金厉旭飞上云霄，身前的挺立浸出了些许液体。

  
在金厉旭快要抵达顶点的时候，突然响起敲门声。

“哥，你在里面吗？”

是经纪人的声音，不，是金厉旭男朋友的声音。

曺圭贤停下动作似笑非笑，由下至上抚摸金厉旭的挺立，伸手堵住马眼，轻轻撸动柱身，时不时揉捏囊袋，引得金厉旭浑身颤抖。

门外是他的男朋友，而自己却在做这种事，即使被曺圭贤挑逗，金厉旭也根本不敢出声，下唇竟然被自己咬的出了血。

“小旭？你在不在？  
奇怪，去哪里了，不是说好去看电影吗。”

经纪人的声音渐行渐远，可屋子里的两人还是听的一清二楚。

曺圭贤听到这话，发了疯似的更加用力的顶撞，双手放开了金厉旭，俯身含住乳头，毫不犹豫的咬住，在多重刺激下，金厉旭射了精，乳白色的精液喷洒在两人身前，曺圭贤一个深入抵住，探身吻上了金厉旭的唇。

金厉旭感受到滚烫的精液射入自己体内，心里竟然莫名升起委屈和感动，更加动情的交换这个吻。

一场情事过后，两人赤裸相拥。

“你要去约会吗？”

金厉旭摇了摇头。

“你会分手吗？”

“嗯。”

曺圭贤听到满意的回答，笑了。阴茎从金厉旭体内抽出，“灵九，你要夹紧屁股不要漏出来，会弄脏这里的，被发现了就不好了。”

简单擦拭了两人的身体，曺圭贤又把两人的衣物穿戴整齐整理好头发。金厉旭很听话的一直紧绷着身子，紧张焦虑的模样让曺圭贤很是开心，忍不住打了一下他的屁股，惹得金厉旭娇嗔一声，本想闹一下金厉旭结果反而让自己的下身又有了反应。

急匆匆的拉着金厉旭出门，嘴上还说着，“得赶紧清理一下才行，在这也没有条件。这里离宿舍近我们先回宿舍吧。”

金厉旭身体连带神经都是紧绷着的，根本没有听出其中可能的其他含义，任由曺圭贤拉着他走。

没想到刚走到车前，就碰上了金厉旭名义上的男友。

“小旭？你去哪了，我找了你好久。”

“我……”

“还好我没走，车就在旁边，我们走吧，回仁川还来得及。”

“不用了，灵九今天晚上住宿舍，跟我一起走就行，你自己回吧。”

“……小旭？”

“我，对不起……”

“我知道了，哥好好休息，我先走了。”

（曺圭贤始终没有松开金厉旭的手，比他这个正牌男友更加理直气壮，而他也清楚金厉旭是更依赖曺圭贤的。

金厉旭和曺圭贤纠缠了这么多年的关系虽然混乱却比任何都要坚固，他在决心踏入这个漩涡的时候或许结局就已经注定，曾经拥有过就应该知足，也是时候退出了。）  


  
金厉旭挣扎过，可还是没有逃出这个牢笼，现在顶着曺圭贤的唯一的名义，再一次成了暧昧的囚徒。

“困住我的是我自己啊。算了，不挣扎了。他总会遇到一个很爱的人，一个要一起走过下半生的人，到那个时候我就自由了吧。”

  
“金厉旭，我不允许你离开不允许你被别人抢走，你这一辈子只能是我的。”


End file.
